polger_mythologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Omnia
Omnia is one of the Seven Primordials and the Goddess of the Moon,Satellites and Gravity. His pet is Lunàrium and her twin sister is Rhalios , the God of the Sun. He belongs to the Second Generation of the Gods. Appearance He's appearance is a young woman because she will always be young and immortal. Her eyes are dark like the black night. Apart of this she have got two appearances like the other Gods: #The Immortal One: She have long hair that is made of silver moon dust. Her skin is made of the purest moonlight, and have a curiosity, the color of the skin depends on the lunar phase, if is full moon, her skin is pale, but if it's new moon, his skin is dark and inexistent. She doesn't wear nothing excepts the Silver Armor and Ingravis , her legendary rod. # The Mortal Side: She's brunette and is extremly pale, she wears silver clothes and is 20 years old. Personality She's very surly and it's difficult to talk to her because when she leaves her palace, the Moon, comes to the Earth and goes for a walk alone in the midnight through a forest. She likes to take a bath in a lake too. Her body gives off a strange cold air so people associate her to the coldest nights and is know for her loneliness. And if she's angry, is as terrifying as her twin brother, because she likes to hunt her enemy until she catch him/her and then she kill him/her with the worst way, like his son. She has an evil side and his personality changes depending the moon phase, in the New Moon she's evil and cruel. Abilities and Powers As the Goddess of the Moon, Satellites and Gravity, she controls them doing whatever she wants. She can do moon eclipses and she can control the gravity doing one thing can float or not. She's most known attacks are: -Gravity Falls: Omnia reduces the gravity of a huge amount of things and then increases it and all the things fall on the enemy with a big rumble. -Gravity Steamroller: Omnia increases the gravity of the enemies and then the enemies are crushed by the force of gravity. History When the Universe, Kiversh , and the Chaos merged, were borned six gods and goddesses. Then, the Universe and the Chaos had a discussion because Chaos was too anoying for Universe. They fight in the famous Void Fight , and from the bloodshed, they borned galaxies, Alphys , and planets, Bethion . Then Universe with his six sons and daughters formed the Seven Primordials and they compress Chaos and separated him in many pieces that they throw away. Then the Seven Primordials created the Eternal Chamber and they decided that all of the Seven must have his/her own palace. Omnia chose the Moon as her own palace and Kiversh accept it. First, she planned with her son Phoscus to destroy the Seven Primordials, but later, when it was full moon, she realized that it was an error and left her evil intentions to her son. Trivia *The name Omnia is a pun of Moon. Category:Goddess Category:Seven Primordials Category:Second Generation